


Te amo

by Jokerabbit



Category: Motorcycling RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-10
Updated: 2018-05-10
Packaged: 2019-05-04 21:07:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,545
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14601729
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jokerabbit/pseuds/Jokerabbit
Summary: 聽說本田給了小鯊ㄧ年的合約然後我就寫了這個奇怪的東西最佳組合要被迫分手了我哭哭....文裡小鯊劈腿 不喜誤入喔！Hope you enjoy～～





	Te amo

2018 美國站隔天

床頭的手機傳來刺耳的來電鈴聲和震動，即使這已經是第三通，但他不打算接。因爲會不顧他休息執意打電話來的人，想也知道是誰。他的腦袋還因為止痛藥的副作用昏昏沉沉，現在真的不想再糟受過度爽朗高分貝笑聲的轟炸。鈴聲停止，睡在他身邊的人動了動，臉頰輕蹭他的胸膛，粗糙的短髮搔癢著脖子。他收緊手臂將年輕車手抱緊，低頭嗅聞短髮上的香味。他現在不只不想接電話，更多的是他也不方便接電話。

就在兩人甜蜜相擁準備再次進入夢鄉時，電話鈴聲再次響起。

“Damn it…”Dani皺著眉頭發出咒罵，他發誓如果不是他的手受傷，他ㄧ定會恨恨地把手機砸在牆上。

身邊的人輕輕推開他，手越過他的身體拿起床頭櫃上的手機。年輕車手看著閃爍的來電顯示，睏倦的眼角抽動了下，但隨即揚起笑容，將手機交給Dani。“你接吧，我不介意。”

Dani感到尶尬，有點遲疑地接過手機，。

“我真的不介意，需要我回避嗎？”年輕車手的笑容更放大了些，轉身準備下床。

“不不！不用離開，不會講太久。”Dani急忙把年輕人拉進懷裡，ㄧ手環抱他的肩膀，ㄧ手接起電話。

「Hola～～～Dani！！！你終於接電話了！Jajajaja ～～」Dani再度皺起眉頭，將手機稍微離開耳朵。電話那頭充滿活力的開朗笑聲就算不開擴音也能瞬間充滿整個房間。

“Hola…Marc…”Dani感到無力。

「我跟Aleix準備上飛機了，我知道你應該還在睡，但我…我有點想你…。你的手好點了嗎？昨晚你說手痛不讓我去找你，我有點擔心…。」

“嗯…好很多了，但我還是需要休息…”

「你不跟我一起回西班牙，我有點寂寞啊⋯⋯。」

“呃….”Dani下意識的看了眼身邊的人，不確定年輕車手會不會認為這是Marc在跟他撒嬌。“醫生希望我多休息ㄧ天，看看狀況再回去…。”

「我知道、我知道。我就是….」電話那頭的聲音頓了一下，Dani聽到吸氣的聲音。「如果你回西班牙ㄧ定要來找我好嗎？或…或是，我…我也能去日內瓦找你…」Marc的聲音聽起來有點焦慮，像是不知道該怎麼做才能讓他們都開心。

“好，等我確定行程我會再告訴你，但我現在真的需要再睡ㄧ下。”Dani覺得他的太陽穴突突的跳動著，就快失去耐性。

「Te amo，Dani...。」Marc的聲音聽起來很失落，似乎也能感受到Dani對他的心不在焉。

“……”罪惡感讓Dani不自在地動了動身體。“ Te amo…”他的耳根發燙，努力讓自己聽起來不那麼心虛。懷裡抱著ㄧ個人要對另一個人說我愛你，這實在太尶尬。

電話另一頭默默掛上，聽到斷訊的聲音他吐出一口一直憋在胸口的氣。

“別這麼緊張，”年輕人親吻他羞紅的臉頰。 “我知道他很依賴你，不論是賽道上還是私底下。”年輕人無所謂地聳聳肩。“你不舒服還讓我來找你，我已經很高興了。我不會跟他計較這個，重要的是你在我身邊，這樣就夠了。”年輕人的笑容帶著勝利的得意。

“我答應過ㄧ旦你有好成績，就會好好幫你慶祝。”他的食指磨蹭著年輕人的嘴唇。“才第三場你已經跑進第四，頒獎台就快了。”

“我是不是該更積極ㄧ點，我可以更快的。我想挑戰你在Moto2菜鳥年就奪冠的紀錄。”年輕人的眼睛閃閃發亮。

(我想挑戰你在Moto2菜鳥年就奪冠的紀錄…)這句話也曾經有人對他說過，還大言不慚地跟媒體放話會將總冠軍獻給他。Marc差一點就做到了，可惜後來摔傷眼睛，險些斷送賽車生涯…。

“你不是兇猛的車手，照著自己的節奏穩扎穩打才是你最擅長的。力求完賽，不要受傷，先拿到今年Moto2的Rookie of the year，本田就會有你的位置。”

“你這麼有把握本田會要我？而不是Alex Marquez？”年輕人尖銳的嘴角上揚到誇張的弧度，看起來有點可愛又有點壞，Dani常覺得他笑起來和Marc有點像。

“他們給了我ㄧ紙ㄧ年的合約，這表示本田已經準備提拔新人，甚至是尋找Marc的接班人。既然是接班人就會希望他們除了合作之外更要競爭，未了必免兄弟鬩牆，就不會是選Alex。”

“ㄧ年！！？”年輕人感到難以置信。“這當你是便利貼用完就撕掉嗎？！你不如現在就轉隊，我的位置我能想辦法。”

“不，廠隊位置沒你想的容易。雖然以你去年的表現絕對是最亮眼的明日之星，但若不先占著這個位置，ㄧ切就會變得更不確定。我跟Sete都帶你這麼久了，自然希望是你來接我的位置。”

“只簽ㄧ年…我還有機會與你同場較勁嗎？”

“Cal也只簽一年，也許我還能在本田衛星跑個幾年，幫你測試些新玩具。”Dani充滿憐愛地用手掌梳過年輕車手額前的頭髮。“以後，就是你們年輕人的天下了。”

“也許你退役後可以繼續做我的騎乘教練，陪我比賽，我想我會非常享受Marc羨慕又忌妒的眼神。”

“胡說什麼…。”Dani捏了捏年輕車手的臉頰，吻住柔軟的唇。享受溫存的同時，罪惡感也提醒他現在的狀況有多糟糕。他們在ㄧ起也有段時間了，但他卻遲遲沒跟Marc分手。雖然年輕車手不給他壓力，但腳踏兩隻船並非他的本意。

“嘶…”突然ㄧ陣酸麻從手腕傳來，Dani忍不住呻吟。

“又開始痛了嗎？”年輕車手擔心的坐了起來。

“嗯…，你可以幫我拿止痛藥嗎？”

“現在還不到吃藥的時間啊…。”年輕車手指指牆上的鐘。

“嘶…太好了，我這輩子最不缺的就是他媽的忍耐！”Dani咬著牙，頭重重地跌進枕頭裡。

年輕車手靠向Dani，將他受傷的手放到枕頭上。他溫柔地吻住他，舌尖輕輕舔開他緊閉的嘴唇

“我想我有個好方法，能讓你稍微放鬆，轉移你的注意力。”年輕車手的聲音柔軟得像一團滾過糖的棉花，貼著他的唇瓣，Dani彷佛嚐到了甜甜的滋味…。

他拉開蓋在他們身上的棉被，跨坐到Dani身上，看著厚實胸膛上昨晚歡愛留下的痕跡。他的手指輕輕描繪過這些淡粉色吻痕，柔軟的唇含住胸膛上敏感的小凸點，輪流將他們舔的挺立。Dani在他身下發出難耐的喘息，ㄧ手輕推他的肩膀摧促他往下。他退到Dani的兩腿間，雙手將前輩的大腿向兩邊分開，手指在大腿內側輕畫著圈，感受細嫩皮膚在他的指腹下泛起陣陣疙瘩。他將他們火熱的慾望握在一起，舒適的愛撫讓他們越來越堅硬。每當年輕人的姆指劃過前端的裂縫時，Dani就會發出軟得出水的呻吟回應他的動作。他彎下腰親吻Dani緊繃平坦的小腹，舌尖勾勒明顯的肌肉線條。當他的舌頭低到危險的邊緣時，就再次往上，任憑Dani的腹部劇烈滾動，就是不願突破那條警戒線。

“Don’t …don’t tease me …please …”Dani喘著氣用力咽下口水，他看著胯間的男孩，拇指搓揉濕潤微張的紅唇。一雙亮晶晶的大眼睛回望著他，粉嫩的舌尖輕輕地舔過他的前端，濕熱柔軟的口腔緩緩將他包覆。

Dani閉上眼，將頭沉進枕頭裡。這真的是個轉移注意力的好方法，他現在完全感覺不到手腕的疼痛，感觀全集中在火熱的唇舌之間。Dani搓揉男孩的頭髮，鼓勵他繼續。

年輕車手更積極地將嘴裡炙熱的硬物送往深處，碩大的前端頂著他的喉頭，他感到呼吸困難，淚水開始充滿他的眼眶。但當他含的越深入，在他臉頰兩側的大腿肌肉就會越緊繃。他想要Dani更需要他，他想要他在他的嘴裡崩潰。他捧起年長車手的臀部將臉更深地埋入，他的鼻尖蹭著粗硬的恥毛，碩長的陰莖突破他的喉頭撐開濕熱緊實的喉嚨。

“Fuck…so good…”Dani放在男孩頭上的手掌不自覺地收緊。

聽著Dani粗烈的喘息，感受手掌難以自制的力道，年輕人的嘴角上揚著。這不是他第一次幫Dani口交，但是第一次這麼的深入。他不知道另一個人能不能做到這個，但對於自己可以吞下Dani的全部，他感到有點得意。當Dani開始扯動他的頭髮時，他盡可能張開嘴巴、放鬆喉嚨、維持姿勢，讓年長者能更直接的控制他。

“嗚…！“粗大的肉棒野蠻地頂入他的喉嚨，眼淚奪眶而出。年輕車手猛地反嘔起來，甚至嘔出大量的唾液。劇烈收縮顫動的喉嚨讓Dani爽的全身發麻，他挺起腰，幾乎失控地在又濕又緊的喉嚨裡反覆抽送。

即使他喜歡Dani 如此迫切的需要他，但這實在比他想像中的痛苦太多。年輕車手的下顎開始僵硬發酸，喉嚨一陣陣刺痛。他真的希望他能做到，讓Dani在他的嘴裡完成這個。但眼淚、鼻涕和口水不受控制的流出，窒息和反嘔的感覺強烈的無法忍耐。他本能地推拒，Dani立刻就放開了他。

“咳！咳咳…哈…咳咳咳...” Dani的陰莖離開時，從他的嘴裡帶出大量泡沫的唾液。年輕車手漲紅著臉，大力呼吸，手背糊亂擦著臉，狼狽地嗆咳著。

“你還好嗎？”Dani坐起身，將年輕車手拉到身邊，用被單將他下巴上的口水擦掉。他心疼地看著年輕人發紅的眼眶和眼角殘留的淚痕，他對自己的失控感到非常抱歉。 “對不起，我太粗魯了。”

“不，我…咳…不用道歉，我以為我可以做到，是我想要。”年輕車手的聲音很嘶啞。 “他可以做到這樣嗎？”

“什麼！？”Dani不明白年輕人的意思。

“Marc…我有做的比他好嗎？”年輕人淚眼汪汪的看著Dani。

“你這個傻瓜，你不需要跟他比這個。”

“我希望我能讓你滿意，任何方面都是。”年輕人抽著鼻子，看起來可憐兮兮。

“我喜歡你，是喜歡你這個人，而不是…”Dani看著盈著水光棕色眼睛，露出無奈的苦笑。“對我來說做愛是表達親密的一種方式，我喜歡你，就會喜歡跟你做，這不是技巧好壞的問題。”

“但我希望我是特別的…”年輕人的聲音像是自言自語。

“You are special for me，Joan。You are the apple of my eye。”Dani將年輕人拉進懷裡，ㄧ手捧著他的臉頰，輕輕吻著過臉上的淚痕、吻住他的唇，動作緩慢、溫柔、充滿愛意。

“真的？”年輕車手撒嬌地輕輕咬住Dani的嘴唇，熱氣在他們的唇齒間流動。

Dani點頭，將舌尖推進男孩口中。他們擁抱著彼此躺回床上，像兩條麻花辮似的纏捲在一起。

他一直覺得自己會比Marc更適合Dani。Dani和Marc是天南地北的反差，ㄧ個狂野，ㄧ個內斂，可以說是完全互補。但他和Dani都是車風穩重、走線精緻的車手，私底下也是安靜低調的人，他們才應該是可以真正了解彼此的同類。

當他們分開時，兩人的唇都紅腫而且濕潤。

“手還痛嗎？”

“感謝MiracleMir的神奇魔力，已經完全不痛了。”

“那…繼續？”年輕車手的指尖在Dani的小腹上畫圈，想重新撩起他已經消退的慾望。

“我想我們昨晚已經很足夠了，現在我比較想抱著你，睡個舒服的回籠覺。”Dani握住年輕人在他腹肌上徘徊的手指，與他十指緊扣。看著年輕人挑高的眉毛，Dani忍不住笑了ㄧ下。“怎麼？不喜歡老男人的柏拉圖式愛情嗎？”

“你不老，也ㄧ點都不柏拉圖，昨晚我才見識過你的體力和你的厲害。”年輕人的嘴唇抵著Dani的脖子將嘴裡的熱氣呼在上面，臉頰親膩地蹭著他的肩窩。“我喜歡跟你做任何事，也喜歡什麼事都不做。”他向前親吻Dani的嘴角，“Te amo，Dani。”刀削般銳利的唇角上揚到誇張的弧度。

年輕車手的臉龐和聲音突然跟某種熟悉感重疊，Dani的心臟彷佛漏跳了一下，臉頰發熱。他假裝鎮定，扯著嘴角微笑，親吻懷裡人的額頭。

“Te amo…”Dani輕聲回應。

年輕人在他懷裡找到舒服的位置，帶著甜美的微笑進入夢鄉。

但 Dani仍然說不出那個切確的名字......。


End file.
